1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caddie for dispensing cord such as rather stiff but bendable wire, usually insulated, from a plurality of spools
2. Prior Art
Previous practice has been to dispense cord such as rather stiff but bendable insulated wire from a plurality of individual spools which are not held relative to each other, or which are mounted individually on spindles from which cord can be dispensed without the spools being housed and without adequate provision for keeping the cords from the various spools separated to avoid entanglement.